The Crazy Reunion
by Peachy-Author
Summary: Takes place during a future Snaptrap family reunion. Read to find out what happens! One-shot!


(A/N: Here's a fic featuring the Snaptrap family. Special thanks to **PrismaBat** for the info about them in "Rat Trap". Enjoy!)

It was a rather fine day in the city of Petropolis. Nothing bad was going on, except maybe where Snaptrap lived. Oh, I hope he didn't go back to being evil. Well, there's only one way to find out what's going on! Let's go over there and see for ourselves!

At Snaptrap's place, we find that it's just another Snaptrap family reunion. Once again, Snaptrap's family is ridiculing him for being a sucky villain. But then, they were interrupted by a small voice calling out, "Dad!"

At the sound of that voice, everyone fell silent.

"What was that?" asked one of the relatives.

"Dad!" the voice came again.

" _Here comes the hurricane_..." Snaptrap thought to himself. Yes, he knew the owner of the voice, and it was someone he didn't want his relatives to know about.

Then a young rat that looked like a small Snaptrap raced into the room and over to Snaptrap, hugging him as he said, "Hi, Dad."

Snaptrap couldn't help smiling as he returned the hug. You see, the young rat was Snaptrap's son, Snappy. Not only was he Snaptrap's son, he was probably the only person around who loved Snaptrap, and he was the one Snaptrap reformed for.

Needless to say, Snaptrap's relatives were stunned to silence when they saw Snappy, even more so when they heard Snappy refer to Snaptrap as 'Dad'.

Seeing how stunned the family was, Snaptrap picked Snappy up and said, "I guess you were going to find out sooner or later. This is my son, Snappy."

"You have a _son_? Oh great, _another_ villain who won't go down in history." one of the relatives groaned.

"Don't talk about my son that way!" Snaptrap growled.

"Are you saying that he's actually a _better_ villain than you?" asked Mad Nat, one of Snaptrap's cousins.

"I'm saying that I'm not raising him to be a villain, period." Snaptrap said.

"WHAT?!" the family yelled.

"That's right. Snappy's not going to be a villain." Snaptrap replied, holding Snappy close to him.

"Wait a sec. How did you get a kid in the first place?" asked Snaptrap's sister, Pat.

"I got him from Mr. Stork." Snaptrap said.

"What possessed the stork to give you a kid?" asked Fat Jack, another one of Snaptrap's cousins.

"The stork didn't willingly give me a kid. Amanda badgered him into it." Snaptrap responded as he looked at Snappy with fatherly adoration.

"Who is 'Amanda'?" asked Snaptrap's uncle.

"She's the author of this story, and the one responsible for Snappy's existence." Snaptrap said.

"Where is she?" asked Snaptrap's brother, Matt.

Just then, Snaptrap heard the sound of somebody magically appearing in the room. He looked in the direction the sound came from, and there I was, standing behind Matt. Snaptrap grinned at me, but I signaled for him to not tell them that I was in the room. Lucky for us, no one else seemed to notice my presence.

"Well, it's hard to say where she is, because she's always appearing and disappearing. I wouldn't be too surprised if she was right here in the room." Snaptrap said with a smirk.

"If she _is_ in the room, then where is she?" Matt asked.

"Right here!" I said from behind him in a loud voice.

When Matt heard me, he was so startled that he screamed like SpongeBob and ran to a far corner of the room. (A/N: I got that from when Link scared a Stalfo in the "Zelda" cartoon, but I changed it a bit.)

Both Snaptrap and I burst out laughing (Snappy was looking at us curiously), but our laughter was cut short when we realized that Snaptrap's relatives were looking at us disapprovingly.

Snaptrap pointed at me and said, "That's Amanda."

"You were the one who talked the stork into giving him a kid?" asked Zach, yet another one of Snaptrap's cousins.

"Oh yeah." I said.

"Then you must know why he's not raising his son to be a villain." Pat said.

"Well, when Snappy was a week old, Snaptrap told his mom that he was raising Snappy to be good, so she told him that if he was raising Snappy to be good, then he should consider reforming. So he decided to reform, and... you get the idea." I said.

"OH, NO YOU DIDN'T!" the relatives yelled simultaneously, glaring at Snaptrap.

"I _did_ , and I don't regret it." Snaptrap replied, still holding Snappy.

"However, there is one villain out there who made his (Snaptrap's) little crimes seem amazing. Then again, I don't think he can really be called a villain when he's hated by the other villains and not just the heroes." I said.

"You're saying that someone actually made him look like a great villain?" Mad Nat asked.

"Exactly." I said.

"Who?!" the rats (except Snaptrap and Snappy) asked.

Before I could answer, we heard a clap of thunder, and a split-second later, Jerkbait appeared.

Upon seeing Snaptrap's family, he said, "Yay! A villain party!"

After handing Snappy to me, Snaptrap turned to Jerkbait and shouted, "You disgusting piece of filth! My God, you disgust me! You make me sick! You make me wanna puke my guts up!" And with that said, Snaptrap produced a can of silly-string and sprayed Jerkbait with it while making the sound of throwing up. (A/N: Snaptrap's line came from "Monty Python", and even though Snaptrap was supposed to literally puke his guts up, I changed it to him using silly-string (which I got from "Gravity Falls") 'cause Snappy was present.)

Snappy and I were laughing our heads off at this, and Snaptrap didn't stop spraying until the can was empty. And when the can really was empty, he just threw it at Jerkbait, and then I handed Snappy back to him.

"I could say the same thing about you." Matt said to Snaptrap. I didn't like that one bit, and before Matt knew it, I was towering over him with a baseball bat, and I shouted, "ZIP IT!" Matt literally zipped his mouth shut and shrank back in fear with nothing more to say.

"So, who is the disgusting piece of filth?" Fat Jack asked me.

"That's Jerkbait, one of the lamest villains you'll ever meet." I replied.

"What did he do?" Zach wondered aloud.

 _30 seconds later..._

I had finished telling Snaptrap's family about Jerkbait's lame crimes, and they realized that Snaptrap had been a better villain than Jerkbait. So they went over to Jerkbait to ridicule him, which made Jerkbait wish he was dead (but Snaptrap seemed to be enjoying this).

After he left, the family told Snaptrap that he hadn't been that lame after all.

"My work here is done." I said, and I disappeared.

The End

Well, that's it. Hope it was good.


End file.
